


little red dress

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prospect of other people seeing Karen in this dress didn’t excite Frank, but seeing her in it? Good lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little red dress

“Are you done yet?” Frank growled from outside the changing room, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Karen had been in and out of changing rooms all damn day and Frank was never one for sitting and waiting during these kinds of things. If he was the type to read books, he probably would have brought one with him if he knew how damn long Karen was going to take in the clothing stores. How long did it take for someone to find one damn dress?

“Will you be patient? Damn. This is YOUR event we’re going to.”

“It isn’t an event. It’s surveillance. We just gotta look the part.” Frank argued.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Frank opened his mouth to say ‘frustrate the hell out of me’, but Karen interrupted. “Will you come here? I can’t get the zipper up all the way but I just want you to see it.”

Frank rolled his eyes, but he did stand to his feet and walk over to the dressing room area. He walked up to the door Karen was changing in and pressed his hands on either side as if he was guarding Karen from anyone else seeing, even though they were the only ones in the store besides one employee. “Alright, I’m here.” Frank said, his voice lower than before.

Slowly the door opened and revealed Karen in a tight red dress that came to just the mid of her thighs. It was low cut and fit her right in the all the right places, which he imagined would do so even better if it was zipped up.

The prospect of other people seeing Karen in this dress didn’t excite Frank, but seeing her in it?  _Good lord._

Frank took two steps forward and backed Karen up into the dressing room, pushing the door shut behind him.

“Frank, you can’t be in here.” Karen hissed, pressing her hands on his chest.

The dressing room was barely large enough for Frank by himself, none the less Frank and Karen at the same time. But Frank couldn’t really be bothered with things like that. Without saying a word he grasped Karen’s face and pressed his lips to hers roughly. Karen melted at his kiss but her hands didn’t move from his chest as she tried to push him away.

“Tell me no.” Frank murmured against her lips. Frank was a lot of things but the type to force Karen into anything like that was not one of them. “Tell me to get out of here and I will go sit in that stupid chair and wait until you’re ready to go home.” When Karen’s only response was to bite down on her bottom lip, a smirk formed across Frank’s face. “That’s what I thought.” He moved his mouth down and began to kiss along her jawline, one hand moving around the back of her to undo the zipper on the dress and tug it down slowly. His hand moved over the curve of her bottom as he moved his hand down to her thighs.

Frank moved his hands up her thighs and over her hips, finding the straps of the dress. He slowly pulled them down over her arms until her arms were completely free of the dress and he bent down on his knees as much as he could while pulling down the dress until she was stepping out of it and revealing a matching yellow underwear and bra set.

He pressed his mouth against her thighs as his hands came up to grasp the waistband of her underwear and he slowly pulled them down her legs, his mouth going up over her thighs and along her stomach until he was on her other hip. “Frank,” Karen gasped, her fingers lacing through his short hair.

“Shh.” Frank murmured against her soft skin. His mouth found her thigh again and he softly bit down on her skin. Karen let out a soft noise, pursing her lips to try to stay quiet. The music in the store is loud enough that she can make some noise – but knew that there was no being quiet unless she was physically gagged.

Karen reached behind her to remove her bra, dropping it somewhere on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Frank looked up as he felt the bra drop past his arm and grinned at the sight of her completely naked body in front of him, bringing his right hand up to her cunt. He ran his thumb through her folds, repeatedly and purposely missing her clit, until Karen’s clutching at his hair and trying to push his head towards her.

He loved the reactions he could get out of her almost as he loved doing the things to get reactions out of her. His thumb found her clit, slowly massaging over the sensitive nerve as his middle finger continued to explore and massage through her folds. Frank watched his hands movements, unable to take his eyes off of the sight. The positions that they’re in is incredibly awkward, but everything about it turned the both of them on.

Karen’s toes curled when Frank replaced his thumb with his tongue, drawing circles over her clit before pulling it into his mouth. “Frank, please.” She gasped softly, having to fight every single one or her urges to not cry out. Getting caught having sex with vigilante in a dressing room was not one of the ways that Karen ever imagined getting arrested. Then again, neither was murder.

Frank hummed around her clit as two fingers pushed into her and one of the hands in his hair comes to her mouth, biting down on her flesh to contain her noises and she bent her head back. She arched her hips into his mouth, only to have Frank’s left hand push her hips back down. She cursed his name against her hand.

When she bent her head back to look at Frank, she caught the sight of them in the reflection of the mirrors and the sight of her back against the door with Frank’s head between her legs is enough to send her over the edge.

Frank looked up when he realized that Karen was already coming around his fingers and was more than surprised to find her eyes fixated on the mirrors behind him. He doesn’t need to look to know what’s gotten her off.

His head stayed buried between her legs as she rode out of the waves of her orgasm before standing to his feet. One hand pinned above her head and the other grasped her chin and turned her face to his, crashing his lips into hers. “Did you just get off watching us in the mirror?” He asked.

Karen’s face flushed red as Frank asked about the mirror and she knew the only way he’d understand were to be to actually experience it himself. She brought her hands up to his head and flicked the baseball cap off his head, her form shaking with silent laughter as it flung behind him. Frank only stared at her with clearly trying not to laugh, shaking his head.

She cupped his face in her hands, impressed that for  _once_  Frank doesn’t have a single bruise or cut on his face. She liked it, but couldn’t deny that he made bruises look good. Karen pressed her lips to his as she grasped his jacket and pushed it down over his shoulders. The jacket joined the pile of clothes at their feet, Karen breaking their kiss to tug his shirt over his head.

It was probably impractical for them both to actually get completely naked considering they were in public, but if Karen was asked sex wasn’t worth it if you weren’t completely naked. She loved getting to have every inch of Frank vulnerable to her touch if she choose to touch him. Karen’s fingers explored his chest as her mouth attached to his throat, her tongue dragging over his Adam’s Apple. As her fingers ran over his toned stomach, she felt him swallow under her mouth.

Her teeth snag on his neck as her fingers found his belt and unbuckled it slowly. Frank kicked off his boots and kicked all of their clothes into a pile in the corner. Karen unbuttoned Frank’s jeans and pulled the zipper down, her lips catching Frank’s again. Her fingers push just his jeans down until they’re around his thigh and she lifts her foot to tug on his jeans with her toes. They come down the rest of the way and join the pile of clothes in the corner.

Karen mumbled an order for Frank to press his back against the door where he’d had her and it took Frank a moment to comply. Frank avoided his reflection in the mirror, choosing to focus on Karen as she left a brand new trail of bruises along his torso until she’s reached his hips.

She grabbed his boxers and tugged them down over his thighs, discarding them once Frank was out of them. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and slowly drags her tongue over the full length of his cock repeatedly. His eyes lulled shut and he let out a low growl at her teasing him. He’s reminded of when she got an Iced Coffee with whipped cream and made a point to only eat the whip cream with her straw. Fucking tease.

Frank’s hand slipped into her hair, bundling her long locks in his hand. Karen wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock, Frank allowing his head to fall back against the door in pleasure. She slowly started to take his cock further down her mouth, although she’s not able to take all of him. One of her soft hands cradles his balls while the other jerks off what she can’t fit in her mouth and it’s all fucking intoxicating for Frank.

Like Frank was an expert at getting Karen off quickly or slowly, she knew each and every single one of his triggers. She knows how to make it last and knows how to make it quick.

And for some reason unbeknownst to Frank, despite the risk of being caught and arrested for having sex in a changing room, Karen’s taking her sweet, sweet time with him. Her mouth bobbed slowly over his length, almost pulling completely off of him before taking down what she can but her hand is moving at just barely a quicker pace.

Frank looked down to watch each movements of her mouth and both hands, trying to figure out which part to focus on the most. His hips rose just an inch as she comes back down on him and she gagged, but didn’t pull off of him. He mumbled an apology, but Karen seemed to be completely unaffected.

“Karen,” He growled and it’s rare enough that he uses her first name that she looked up at him through wide eyes and he dug his sock covered feet into the carpeted floor of the dressing room floor. Karen’s knees are going to be bright red and burned after this, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

Karen’s pace on his cock slowly started to pick up, the hand that had been wrapped around his balls moving to press her hand behind him for leverage. Her eyes close again and she’s making soft noises that vibrate through his whole length and Frank slumped against the wall, his fingers tightening around her curls.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of what’s going on in one of the mirrors and the new angle of watching his girlfriend blow him sent shock waves through him. Before Frank can give any sort of warning to Karen, he’s coming down her throat and she’s not doing anything to move away from him.

Frank helped Karen to her feet when she finally does pull off him and she was a bit wobbly on her feet for a moment. His arm went around Karen and her head fell on his shoulder, Frank’s chest heavy as he tries to catch his breath.

When they’ve both caught their breath and they’ve redressed, Karen’s hanging the red dress that caused it all on a hanger and looking at it.

“So is that a yes on the dress?” Karen asked, hanging it over her arm like she’s already made up her mind. She tugged down her skirt a bit more in hopes of covering her knees, but it’s no hope. The rug burn is obvious.

Frank pulled his baseball cap down over his eyes and looked at that  _evil_  but gorgeous dress. “I think that dress is going to end up bringing out the Punisher in me.” He commented. Karen rolled her eyes and reminded him that the mission was only surveillance, not Punisher. There’s an amused grin on his face before he leaned his mouth down to her ear as the only employee came up to the front desk to take Karen’s credit card. The woman seemed completely unaware of what had just been going on the changing rooms. “No one said they’d be the one I punish.”

 


End file.
